Girl Talk
by Here's To Another Day
Summary: SakuIno, Yuri lemon warning... I'm not good with summaries.


Girl Talk.

Anime: Naruto.

Couple: Sakura and Ino.

Rated: M for mature content

Warning: Yuri, and Lemon.

A/N: This is my first lemon, nonetheless the first Yuri one I've ever written, so sorry if it's bad.

Sakura never really understood what she was doing that night. She always thought of Ino as a good friend, someone she could go to for her relationship problems. But tonight was different, tonight she need to talk to her about something that made her uncomfortable.

"Hello?" Ino said as Sakura stood there in front of her, nervously.

"Ino… hey," Sakura said and she shuffled her feet.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino asked not really caring.

"Well, I was with Lee, and I, just really need to talk to you," Sakura said. Ino looked at her best friend, grabbed her and dragged Sakura up to her room, and tossed her on the bed.

"Talk Sakura, what happened?" Ino demanded, Sakura shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"Well, we were just talking like usual. Then he started kissing me, and soon it got more… demanding," Sakura said, Ino looked at her.

"So? What happened?" Ino asked.

"Well, I, I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm afraid that, I don't know. It'll hurt or something. I want to be ready, but I just don't know how," Sakura practically sobbed.

"Oh Sakura. It's okay," Ino said as she sat next to her friend; "Have you, ever, like, masturbated? It's suppose to help you get ready."

"I have, but I, just don't know. I don't think I'm ready to let him, or anyone else see me naked yet," Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's okay. You just need to let people see. Don't be the shy girl I know your not," Ino said as she stood up; "Start stripping in front of me." Ino said, Sakura looked at her shocked.

"W-why?" Sakura asked.

"We're best friends. It shouldn't matter if I see you naked," Ino informed, Sakura blushed.

"O-oh. Okay… sit down?" Sakura almost asked, as Ino took her place on the bed and Sakura stood up. Nervously she touched the bottom of her shirt.

"Go ahead, it's okay," Ino encouraged her friend, and Sakura took a deep breath.

She slowly slid her shirt off, revealing her wrapping. She took a kunai and slowly sliced the wrapping off her, revealing her D-sized breasts. She let them bounce as she started at her best friend. They we're both red.

"Keep going Sakura," Ino said, her voice steady and normal, but her face completely red, Sakura nodded.

Sakura slowly takes off the skirt, and slides off her shorts. Leaving her in her panties. Sakura slowly slide her panties off of her, noticing they were slightly wet. After tossing her panties in a pile with the rest of her clothes, Sakura was completely naked, and beat red.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Ino asked, beat red, just like Sakura, who shook her head.

"I guess not," she said simply and sat next to her best friend.

"Yeah…" Ino said awkwardly, staring at her naked, but very sexy, best friend.

"I think, that, maybe you should get naked too," Sakura said, Ino looked at her in shock.

"Why?" she asked, not noticing the slight lust in Sakura's eyes.

"So you can get used to people looking at you too," Sakura informed. Ino nodded and stood up.

Unlike her best friend, Ino tugged her shirt off in a spilt second, leaving her, too in wrapping. Ino, like Sakura, took a kunai and cut it off, revealing her E-sized breasts, hearing Sakura gasp quickly had a smirk come onto Ino's face. Stopping herself from saying anything Ino took off her pants and panties fast.

"There," Ino said, flaunting her naked body in front of Sakura; "I am now naked too."

"Yeah, you are," Sakura said, looking at her best friend very developed breasts.

"You know, there is another way you can get ready for having sex with Lee," Ino said, biting her lip, Sakura look at her in wonder; "Have sex with me first."

"But, we're both girls," Sakura said, looking at Ino, lust not leaving her eyes.

"So what? I have sex toys," Ino said, blushing, Sakura looked at her best friend. Thought for a moment and nodded, letting Ino know she was okay with it.

Ino smiled at her best friend, and sat on top of her, and gave her best friend I slight lap dance. Sakura feeling pleasure let her head fall back as she moaned lowly.

Ino kept up her lap dance, as she placed Sakura's hands on her breast. Sakura, took her breasts and started bouncing them, to Ino's pleasure.

Ino stood up and pushed Sakura onto her bed, in a lying down position. The Ino slowly captured Sakura's lips with her own. Slowly but surly did Sakura return the kiss, and as they kept on the two's kiss got more passionate as the heat raised in the two.

Ino kissed Sakura from her jaw to the center of where both her breasts are and looked at Sakura, whose eyes were closed. Ino slowly licked from the center to Sakura's right nipple. Sakura shuddered and lightly moaned. Ino took Sakura's right nipple into her mouth and she sucked on it. Sakura's moans got louder as she did so.

Ino kept sucking on Sakura's right nipple while her hand massaged Sakura's right nipple. This caused Sakura to moan louder. Ino slowly bit down on Sakura's bud, this caused Sakura to arch her chest into Ino. Ino then switched sides and gave pleasure to the other nipple.

Ino sat up on Sakura's stomach and looked at her best friend. She was beat red. Ino smirk as she grabbed both of Sakura's nipples. Sakura looked at her best friend.

Slowly Ino took both of her index fingers and thumbs to twist both of Sakura's nipple. This caused a hearty moan come from Sakura's throat, while only made Ino twist harder.

When Ino was done with Sakura's breasts, she got off of Sakura's stomach and sat on the bed. She took both of Sakura's legs and hoisted them on to her shoulders. This gave Ino a full view on Sakura's wet jewel.

"Can I?" Ino asked her friend, not wanting to over step boundaries. Sakura only closed her eyes and nodded in reply.

Ino slowly took one of her hands and, placed it on Sakura's vagina. Slowly, she dipped it inside, earning a long moan from Sakura, who closed her eyes tighter. Ino smiled as she stuck another finger and started pumping them in and out.

With each pump, Sakura got hotter and hotter. Sakura felt a pressure building inside of her. Ino took her fingers out, to Sakura's displeasure. But before Sakura could say anything, Ino's fingers were replaced with her tongue.

Sakura felt Ino's wet tongue in her and this caused her to moan louder, the pressured building to a very high point. Soon Ino started to flick her tongue around in Sakura and that was Sakura's breaking point. Fast and steady Sakura let all her come out and onto Ino's face. Ino gladly sucked it up and cleaned Sakura up down there.

"Sakura, you taste good," Ino said, breathlessly. Sakura blushed. Ino crawled on Sakura and when she got to Sakura's mouth, she shoved her tongue in it.

"Ino, I want to taste you too," Sakura said, after she was done sucking Ino's tongue. Ino smiled.

"Okay," Ino said, and then she positioned herself on top of Sakura. Sakura looked at her best friends dripping vagina and stuck her tongue out.

Ino slowly lowered herself onto Sakura's tongue, as she slid they both moaned, though Sakura's moans were muffled. Sakura placed her hands on Ino's waist as she started moving her tongue around in her best friend. Ino moaned as she arched her back, then started moving in the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Ino and tried to pull her closer onto her. Ino moaned as she slid lower and more of Sakura was in her. Sakura, added a finger to join her tongue causing Ino to get hotter and hotter. Sakura added another finger and started pumping them, while she sucked on Ino's vagina. Soon Ino came onto Sakura, and Sakura lapped up her best friend warm fluids. Then Ino got off Sakura and went under her bed and grabbed a box.

Sakura stared as Ino grabbed a double sided dildo. Ino smiled as she positioned it so half of it went into Sakura and the other half into herself. Then Ino and Sakura started rubbing their selves onto each other and again came.

"God, Sakura, that was," Ino said, breathlessly. Sakura only nodded in response.

-The End-

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, feed back welcome J.


End file.
